heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan Vol 1 230
and finds her in a city of bird-people, but once again she is taken away to an unknown land. | StoryTitle3 = The Slave Traders | Synopsis3 = Reprinted from United Features Tarzan comic strip, July 6, 1970 - August 11, 1970. | StoryTitle4 = The Deadly Sting of Ana Conda | Synopsis4 = Ana Conda (a snakeskin warrior) destroys Tina's village. When Bomba arrives, he realizes that she is the sole survivor, and something strange has taken over her mind. She has no sense of who he is or why he came to rescue her. Meanwhile, Ana Conda sends out his snakeskin warriors to finish the job of killing her. Reprinted from . | StoryTitle5 = Mystery of the Stolen Bell | Synopsis5 = In a small town, someone has stolen the village's bell and murdered the bell-ringer. The murderer is after a map to a gold mine which is carved inside the bell. The local townspeople believe it's the act of a nearby tribe of headhunters. Congo Bill investigates with the headhunters pleading their innocence. Reprinted from . | StoryTitle6 = Meet Detective Chimp | Synopsis6 = In fear that his past crimes might be revealed, a corrupt small town deputy kills the owner of Thorpe Animal Farm to shut him up. Now he's after the chimp who witnessed the brutal murder. Reprinted from . | StoryTitle7 = Into the Noobolian Valley | Synopsis7 = Continued from . Carson and the princess continue their savage journey through the Venusian forest. While descending down a cliff, they're attacked by a giant predatory lizard and the Princess slaughters it. Once they reach level ground, they follow a river in hopes it will lead them to the sea. Suddenly, a dozen hideous creatures, named Kazars, appear and the two combat them with their arrows. A mysterious shout is heard, and a strange rider approaches them as they wonder if their visitor is friend of foe? | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Meriem Adversaries: * Iagho * Bird-People Other Characters: * Locations: * Temple Eyries Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * League of the Lost ** Ben Eben ** Claude Adversaries: * Slave Runners Other Characters: * Uru * Costa Family ** Papa Costa ** Clarita Costa * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tina * Doto the monkey * Tiki the parrot Adversaries: * Ana Conda Other Characters: * Chief Atachi Locations: * ** Village of Panqui Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Burt Trent Other Characters: * An unnamed governor * Headhunter chief Locations: * ** A headhunter village Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Fred Thorpe (Bobo's owner) Adversaries: * Pete Drummond Other Characters: * Sheriff Chase * Alice * Tombo the gorilla Locations: * Oscaloosa County, ** Thorpe Animal Farm Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (Princess of Vepaja) Adversaries: * Kazars (predatory animals) Other Characters: * Skor, the jong of Morov Locations: * ** Noobol Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Though Carson of Venus mentions that it is "to be continued," in The Black Castle titled story, this is the last appearance of the series. The storyline is left unresolved. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References